The present invention relates to vehicle safety lights and more particularly to a brake light system for vehicles that includes a stop indicator sign assembly, a stop indicator sign illuminator having an illumination source electrically connectable in connection with a brake light circuit of a vehicle such that the illumination source emits light when the brake lights of the vehicle are on and does not illuminate light when the brake lights of the vehicle are off, a radio frequency activated camera assembly attached to the stop indicator sign assembly, and a key chain radio frequency camera activation remote control; the stop indicator sign assembly including a stop indicator sign assembly housing having a sign cavity provided therein within which an electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism having a stop indicator sign wound thereon is positioned; the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism having an activation input wire connectable to a brake light circuit of an existing vehicle such that when the brake lights of the vehicle are activated the stop indicator sign is extended out of the cavity by the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism and when the brake lights of the vehicle are deactivated the stop indicator sign is retracted into the cavity by the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism; the stop indicator sign having letters thereon constructed from a light transmissive material and spelling a desired stop message which is illuminated by the stop indicator sign illuminator when the brake lights of the vehicle are on; the radio frequency activated camera assembly including a lens aimed away from the stop indicator sign assembly such that in use the lens is aimed toward following vehicles; the radio frequency activated camera assembly being activated by a user by depressing an activation button on the key chain radio frequency camera activation remote control to take a picture of a following vehicle should the driver believe he/she is about to be rear ended by a following vehicle.
It is often desirable for the driver of a first vehicle to provide drivers of following vehicles with information that the first vehicle is about to stop. The faster the following drivers receive this information the faster they can react by applying their own brakes so that a rear end collision may be avoided. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a brake light system for vehicles that would provide following drivers with a more substantial warning than just an increase in intensity of the tail lights of the vehicle in front. In addition, it would be a further benefit, if a vehicle is traveling to close behind, to have a camera system that could be activated to take a picture as evidence of the distance the car was following should there be a rear end collision.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a brake light system for vehicles that includes a stop indicator sign assembly, and a stop indicator sign illuminator having an illumination source electrically connectable in connection with a brake light circuit of a vehicle such that the illumination source emits light when the brake lights of the vehicle are on and does not illuminate light when the brake lights of the vehicle are off; the stop indicator sign assembly including a stop indicator sign assembly housing having a sign cavity provided therein within which an electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism having a stop indicator sign wound thereon is positioned; the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism having an activation input wire connectable to a brake light circuit of an existing vehicle such that when the brake lights of the vehicle are activated the stop indicator sign is extended out of the cavity by the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism and when the brake lights of the vehicle are deactivated the stop indicator sign is retracted into the cavity by the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism; the stop indicator sign having letters thereon constructed from a light transmissive material and spelling a desired stop message which is illuminated by the stop indicator sign illuminator when the brake lights of the vehicle are on.
It is another object of the invention to provide a brake light system for vehicles as described that also includes a radio frequency activated camera assembly attached to the stop indicator sign assembly, and a key chain radio frequency camera activation remote control; the radio frequency activated camera assembly including a lens aimed away from the stop indicator sign assembly such that in use the lens is aimed toward following vehicles; the radio frequency activated camera assembly being activated by a user by depressing an activation button on the key chain radio frequency camera activation remote control to take a picture of a following vehicle should the driver believe he/she is about to be rear ended by a following vehicle.
Accordingly, a brake light system for vehicles is provided. The brake light system for vehicles includes a stop indicator sign assembly, and a stop indicator sign illuminator having an illumination source electrically connectable in connection with a brake light circuit of a vehicle such that the illumination source emits light when the brake lights of the vehicle are on and does not illuminate light when the brake lights of the vehicle are off; the stop indicator sign assembly including a stop indicator sign assembly housing having a sign cavity provided therein within which an electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism having a stop indicator sign wound thereon is positioned; the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism having an activation input wire connectable to a brake light circuit of an existing vehicle such that when the brake lights of the vehicle are activated the stop indicator sign is extended out of the cavity by the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism and when the brake lights of the vehicle are deactivated the stop indicator sign is retracted into the cavity by the electrically driven retraction/extension mechanism; the stop indicator sign having letters thereon constructed from a light transmissive material and spelling a desired stop message which is illuminated by the stop indicator sign illuminator when the brake lights of the vehicle are on.
In a preferred embodiment, the brake light system for vehicles further includes a radio frequency activated camera assembly attached to the stop indicator sign assembly, and a key chain radio frequency camera activation remote control; the radio frequency activated camera assembly including a lens aimed away from the stop indicator sign assembly such that in use the lens is aimed toward following vehicles; the radio frequency activated camera assembly being activated by a user by depressing an activation button on the key chain radio frequency camera activation remote control to take a picture of a following vehicle should the driver believe he/she is about to be rear ended by a following vehicle.